<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"No Regrets" by Migliaccio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086921">"No Regrets"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Migliaccio'>Migliaccio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Everyone Is Gay, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Migliaccio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>不留遗憾才能得到新的未来，对吧？那一晚决定去参加舞会的灰姑娘是这么告诉我们的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edinson Cavani/Thomas Meunier, Gonzalo Higuaín/Dries Mertens, Implied Kevin De Bruyne &amp; Eden Hazard, Kevin De Bruyne/Thibaut Courtois, Mousa Dembélé/Jan Vertonghen, Olivier Giroud/Eden Hazard, Thorgan Hazard/Axel Witsel, Toby Alderweireld/Thomas Vermaelen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"No Regrets"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>高中生AU，群戏，毕业舞会剧；怪话很多，怪梗很多，私货很多<br/>弱智菜彩蛋放在Chapter 2</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">库尔图瓦在舞会开始后二十分钟时不声不响地摸进了学校体育馆的门。他本来按时到了，但是特地等到大部分人都进会场之后才跟进去。他靠在门边上，希望没有人注意到自己，同时摆出一副毫无所谓的神气。他看到自己同班的那些家伙都挤在小吃桌那一块儿，阿扎尔一手拿着装着汉堡的纸碟，另一只手拿着飞镖，脖子上挂着一台他老爸的照相机。他穿着一套深蓝色的缎面西装，库尔图瓦相信这衣服也是他老爸的，因为埃登<span class="s1">·</span>阿扎尔现在看起来就像是一个蓝色的油漆桶。他胸口别着一簇红色的胸花，库尔图瓦不能相信他竟然有伴儿一起来，怎么可能呢？他移开了目光。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">这一晚的主题是<span class="s1">“</span>不留遗憾<span class="s1">”</span>，库尔图瓦敢打赌，在场的所有人心里都觉得这是个傻逼主题。离他们学校不远的一所高中在市中心的五星级酒店办毕业舞会，另一所学校则包下了一间距离这儿有两小时车程的乡村俱乐部，那才叫不留遗憾呢。库尔图瓦看了看头顶上和墙上的装饰，还有舞台旁边那个令人很难不注意到的巨型玫瑰花架，耸了耸肩。至少舞会组委会尽力了，他给出这样公正的结论。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">哪儿也没有德布劳内的影子。倒不是说库尔图瓦想看到他，说实话，他不在这儿反而让库尔图瓦松了口气。几个星期前前，在其他人纷纷向自己的恋人、暗恋对象、再不济<span class="s1">——</span>朋友发出邀约的时候，他们俩一不小心滚到了床上，把本来好歹已经快要结束了的高中生活一下子搞得一塌糊涂。如果这件事没有发生，他们俩大可以各自去约其他人，或者和某个朋友临时搭伙一块儿参加，无论是哪种情况，他都不至于像这样跟个白痴似的一个人站在角落里。当然如果德布劳内来了，也会陷入和他现在一样的窘迫处境，所以他选择不出现，库尔图瓦也丝毫不觉得奇怪：那是凯文，他会在意这种事儿，而蒂博认为自己并没有那么在意。他找了个好位置，整理了一下自己的领口，让自己看起来更气宇轩昂一些。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>但这毕竟是最后一次见到几张你这辈子大概再也不会见到的脸的机会啊。<span class="s1">”</span>费莱尼说，伸长脖子，从默滕斯头顶上看着靠在门边消防水管上无所事事的库尔图瓦。<span class="s1">“</span>凯文真的不来吗？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>下午两点钟之后他就没有回复其他人的消息了。<span class="s1">”</span>卢卡库回答他，<span class="s1">“</span>扬来之前想去他家把他揪出来，但德利斯和穆萨说这不是个好主意。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我主要是得阻止扬去凯文家。<span class="s1">”</span>登贝莱说，他和维尔通亨穿着一白一黑的西装，庄重得看起来像是来参加婚礼；他们两人胸口都戴着白色山茶花、勿忘我和一朵月见草花编成的胸花，好像生怕谁看不出来他们俩是一块儿来的。<span class="s1">“</span>凯文上次说，如果扬再不请自来地出现在他家门口，他就要从二楼窗户浇一桶水到他头上去。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">费莱尼问：<span class="s1">“</span>他干了什么？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>他把凯文按在床上给他刮胡子。<span class="s1">”</span>登贝莱回答，<span class="s1">“</span>我知道，扬活该。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">维尔通亨站在长桌一端，手里拿着一次性杯子与阿尔德韦雷尔德和维尔马伦讲着什么，这个时候他像是发现背后有人在议论他，回过头看了一眼，给了默滕斯一个撅起嘴唇的飞吻，又对登贝莱抛了个媚眼。其他男孩们发出嗬嗬嗬的笑声，登贝莱无奈地摇了摇头，回给他一个飞吻。而默滕斯大笑着离开他们几个，轻快地溜到维尔通亨他们那边去了。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>有人记得我们一开始是在关心凯文和蒂博吗？<span class="s1">”</span>孔帕尼说，他是今晚舞会的纪律监察，负责盯着有没有人偷偷带烈酒和大麻来做自己的伴儿参加舞会。这会儿灯光还亮着，大多数人在忙着寒暄和吃东西，他暂时有几分钟的空闲。<span class="s1">“</span>你们谁去和蒂博说两句话？不管凯文来不来，他都可以跟我们呆在一块儿啊。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">默尼耶起初沉默地听着，这时想了想，转过头：<span class="s1">“</span>你怎么看，埃登？<span class="s1">”</span>其他人也看着他。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我？<span class="s1">”</span>阿扎尔刚刚将一支飞镖射到墙上的记分板上，一口汉堡还含在嘴里。他好不容易咽了下去，眨了眨眼睛，然后露出一个有点过于热情洋溢的笑容：<span class="s1">“</span>行啊，我吃完就去。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">另外一边有人在叫孔帕尼，他半信半疑地看了一眼阿扎尔诚恳的目光，不放心地离开了。当他走开五步，已经听不见大家讲话声的时候，查德利说：<span class="s1">“</span>你不会去的，对吧？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>看在老天爷和这些小汉堡的份上，<span class="s1">”</span>阿扎尔吐了吐舌头，咬了一口汉堡，<span class="s1">“</span>我才不去掺合呢。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">德布劳内慢吞吞地推开体育馆的门，他先探进去一颗脑袋，然后再把整个身体挤进门缝里。十五分钟前，德利斯发消息告诉他大家马上要开始跳舞了，他才飞快地穿上外套，开着他妈妈的车赶到学校。德布劳内本来就计划在这个时候到，借着第一支舞时的热闹气氛溜到默滕斯他们中间去，谁也不会发现他，尤其是库尔图瓦。该死的蒂博。他想，说不定他不会来呢？蒂博如果没有来，那肯定会让偷偷摸摸的他看起来像个傻逼，但总比两个人面面相觑要好些。况且，德布劳内也并不介意被朋友开玩笑，他有的是更加刻薄的机灵话可以回击。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">他先往人群中看了看，就像他预料的那样，头顶上挂着的银色迪斯科球慢吞吞地转动着，毕业生们三三两两地待在舞池中，随着音乐嘻嘻哈哈地又蹦又跳。德布劳内难以相信，孔帕尼他们竟然想办法搞了支乐队来，还有比这更土<span class="s1">/</span>酷的事情吗？他的朋友们在长桌边上，维尔通亨正向他打着特别奇怪的手势，德布劳内迷惑地摊开双手：到底是让他过去还是让他回头？</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>操。<span class="s1">”</span>德布劳内选择了回头，他嘴里的话立刻在他脑子还没来得及反应之前冒了出来，<span class="s1">“</span>操。<span class="s1">”</span>冒了两遍。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">库尔图瓦本来并没有注意到德布劳内。他身边还有自己社团里算不上熟的一个姑娘，那位姑娘的舞伴跳完第一支舞就不见了，她正在和库尔图瓦抱怨自己的男伴约她只是因为想邀请她的一位朋友跳舞。库尔图瓦心神领会，刚要礼貌地表示愿意和她跳这首曲子，那一句掷地有声的<span class="s1">“</span>操<span class="s1">”</span>就钻进了他的耳朵。库尔图瓦顿了顿，咽下了嘴里要说的话，然后回过头，看着德布劳内，很慢、很慢、很慢地在心里翻了一个白眼。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">他们俩互相看着。那姑娘察觉到气氛怪异，飞快地找了个借口离开了。他们同时注意到对方的胸前都没有胸花，这可真是丢人极了。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>你为什么堵着门口？<span class="s1">”</span>德布劳内首先说，<span class="s1">“</span>刚刚那个姑娘。为什么不去跳舞？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我相信自己没有堵着门。<span class="s1">”</span>库尔图瓦回答，<span class="s1">“</span>她也不是我的舞伴。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>哈。<span class="s1">”</span>德布劳内故意讽刺地说，<span class="s1">“</span>说得像你在意她是谁的舞伴一样。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">库尔图瓦将身体前倾，像是听不清德布劳内说话似的，但德布劳内分明看见他故意打量了一回自己空无一物的胸口。随后库尔图瓦又站直身体，抱起双臂，冲着他歪了歪脑袋：<span class="s1">“</span>快去舞池中间吧，凯文，你总能找到人跳舞的。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>一个人来参加舞会？真可怜，蒂博。谁能想到你会落得这个结局呢？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>反弹。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">德布劳内用鼻子笑了一声，转过身，打算留给库尔图瓦一个高傲的后脑勺。可惜他还没跨出第一步，就有另一个声音插入了他们之间。<span class="s1">“</span>天哪，凯文！<span class="s1">”</span>阿扎尔的脸和他的照相机一起蹦进了德布劳内的视野，<span class="s1">“</span>你一来就在和蒂博讲话吗？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>德利斯等你好一会儿了，<span class="s1">”</span>他说，<span class="s1">“</span>快去，他等着和你自拍呢。<span class="s1">”</span>他同时端起了自己的照相机，<span class="s1">“</span>慢着，等会儿再走。来，凯文，蒂博，一、二<span class="s1">——</span>三！<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">这一连串动作发生得太快了，阿扎尔如愿以偿收获了他想拍的丑照。库尔图瓦的眼睛闭了一半，嘴巴微微张着，他大约是想说什么，但嘴角两边一高一低，不知为什么看起来像一个嘲讽的微笑；德布劳内皱着鼻子，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，愤怒地比着倒大拇指的手势。他一边哈哈大笑一边把相机揣在胸口，大大咧咧地搂过德布劳内的肩膀。<span class="s1">“</span>走吧，<span class="s1">”</span>他又回过头，<span class="s1">“</span>一会儿见，蒂博。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">德布劳内被阿扎尔夹在胳膊下面走了几步，多少也有点儿忍不住脸上的笑容。他的朋友们都在这儿，何必被区区一个蒂博搅了兴致呢？<span class="s1">“</span>埃登，<span class="s1">”</span>他假装板着面孔说，<span class="s1">“</span>你看起来像一个蓝色的油漆桶。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">几首曲子过后，大部分人还留在舞池里，维尔通亨和登贝莱并排靠在音箱旁边的墙上，查德利站在他们俩之间，看起来浑身不自在。阿扎尔站在他们几个对面，手里拿着一个纸碟子，里边装着他今天第四个迷你汉堡。他刚刚主动要求要替维尔通亨和登贝莱在那个硕大无朋的心形玫瑰花架前拍照，被他们俩冷笑着拒绝了。<span class="s1">“</span>我不会把你们拍得和凯文与蒂博一样的！<span class="s1">”</span>阿扎尔保证，但并没有人相信他。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>纳赛尔，<span class="s1">”</span>维尔通亨若有所思地说，<span class="s1">“</span>凯文和蒂博怎么就又搅在一起了呢？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">查德利想了想：<span class="s1">“</span>蒂博是什么时候撬走了凯文那个差一点就要成了的女朋友的？前年？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>大概是，我只记得整个十一年级他们都没讲过话。<span class="s1">”</span>维尔通亨说，眼睛睨着阿扎尔，<span class="s1">“</span>你说是不是，埃登？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我已经解释过无数遍了，<span class="s1">”</span>阿扎尔说，<span class="s1">“</span>我相信凯文和我做铁哥们是最合适的。这样不好吗？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>是是，你说得对。可你为什么不试试呢？你不能指望凯文主动去追任何人哪。<span class="s1">”</span>维尔通亨虽然嘴上这么说，但他的表情并没有他的话听起来这么促狭。<span class="s1">“</span>比如今天。如果你一个月前去约他，他一定会答应的。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">阿扎尔也并没有觉得不舒服：<span class="s1">“</span>都过去啦，扬。<span class="s1">”</span>他低下头咬了一口汉堡，似乎没有注意到查德利略带疑惑地深深看了他一眼。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">好在维尔通亨并没有就这个话题继续下去。他用下巴指了指体育馆靠门的那个角落：鬼知道什么时候凯文又跑到了那边去，离库尔图瓦大概有五米远，两个人都靠在墙上，手里拿着一次性塑料杯，偶尔有人分别去和他们俩搭话。他们并不怎么乐意看向对方，可他们俩的脚后跟始终稳稳地呆在原地，像是有什么东西把他们俩粘在那里一样。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>你瞧瞧他们俩，像两根木桩子似地站在那儿。穆萨，快去偷听他们说话。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>容我委婉拒绝。<span class="s1">”</span>登贝莱又笑了，对维尔通亨这种他本人也知道自己不怎么讲道理的话，他永远能报以含着无尽耐心的傻笑。没有人想理他们。阿扎尔叼着汉堡的上面半片面包，从自己的每个裤兜摸他的手机。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>有谁看到埃克塞尔啦？<span class="s1">”</span>默滕斯突然从他们身边冒了出来，<span class="s1">“</span>有个我不认得的男孩儿来问我他去哪儿了。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>他应该和托马斯在一块儿，<span class="s1">”</span>查德利代表八卦男孩们回答，<span class="s1">“</span>开始跳舞之前我见过他们俩。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>托马斯还在，<span class="s1">”</span>默滕斯冲他们笑着挤了挤眼睛，<span class="s1">“</span>在盯着他那位老师呢，只有埃克塞尔不见了。见到他告诉我，好吗？<span class="s1">”</span>他转身要离开，又突然停下来，拍了拍阿扎尔的肩：<span class="s1">“</span>你这个脸是怎么回事，埃登？<span class="s1">”</span>他快活又直接地问，<span class="s1">“</span>是谁给你发了消息？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">阿扎尔猛地抬起头，张开嘴，叼着的面包掉回了碟子里。他的手机被他紧紧捏在手里，屏幕上和什么人的聊天窗口还亮着。阿扎尔的眼睛亮晶晶的，几乎可以用神采奕奕来形容，虽然一晚上他的兴致都很高，但现在比刚才又足足上了几个台阶。<span class="s1">“</span>我出去一下。<span class="s1">”</span>他说，在任何人能打断他之前就跑了。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">那几条消息是这样的：「<em>我正在门口。</em>」「<em>门卫说今天校外人员只有拿着请柬的人才能进去。</em>」「荣<em>誉毕业生先生，愿不愿意出来接我一下？</em>」最后有一个亲亲的<span class="s1">emoji</span>。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">阿扎尔在一头冲出体育馆之后才想起来，这几条消息是半个多钟头前发的。吉鲁不一定还在门口，但是他依然决定去瞧一瞧。他一路小跑着，绕过教学楼，立刻发现校门口停着那辆他十分熟悉的蓝色铁皮小汽车。吉鲁已经看见了他。他下了车，隔着十几米冲阿扎尔笑：<span class="s1">“</span>你穿得真像个大人。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>你今晚不是有工作吗？<span class="s1">”</span>阿扎尔脸上的笑容几乎要溢出来，<span class="s1">“</span>你怎么知道我们的毕业舞会是今天？还开了车来。你的小摩托呢？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>因为你之前提起过。<span class="s1">”</span>吉鲁关上了车门，阿扎尔看到他穿了一件价格不菲、熨得笔挺的白衬衫，胳膊上挂着一件有深蓝色暗纹的黑色西装外套，<span class="s1">“</span>而且根据你谈起舞会时的语气，我猜你一定没有约任何人做舞伴。谁会开小摩托来参加别人的毕业舞会啊？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">阿扎尔压根儿就想不起来自己在吉鲁面前什么时候说过这件事，他故意吐了吐舌头来让自己不要笑得太傻：<span class="s1">“</span>了不起！这下我就像舞会中间跑出来的灰姑娘啦。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>这世上哪儿都没有拿着，<span class="s1">”</span>吉鲁走到阿扎尔面前，伸头看了看他的宝贝纸碟子，<span class="s1">“</span>咬过的迷你汉堡跑出来迎接王子的灰姑娘。<span class="s1">”</span>他的手在衣服里掏了掏，不知道从哪根袖管里翻出一朵红玫瑰编的胸花，指了指阿扎尔胸口的那一小簇红色风信子，<span class="s1">“</span>我只能买到这种胸花了。毕业季，所有的花店都被订空啦，这按道理是参加婚礼戴的。如果你不乐意让别人觉得我是你的舞伴<span class="s1">……”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>戴上戴上。<span class="s1">”</span>阿扎尔干脆地打断了他，拿自己空着的一只手把那支玫瑰胸花往吉鲁胸口戳，<span class="s1">“</span>走吧。<span class="s1">”</span>这真是太浪漫了。阿扎尔在转过身率先往里边走，心想，红色胸花，还能有比这更巧的事儿吗？这下扬和穆萨绝对当不成全场最得意的两个人了！</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">正如阿扎尔预料的，吉鲁走进体育馆的一瞬间就吸引了不少人的目光。他礼貌地跟在阿扎尔身后，双手插在衣兜里，对每个看向自己的人点头微笑。他比这里的所有学生都要年长，英俊潇洒，风度翩翩，而最妙的就是他胸口那朵玫瑰花，没有什么比一个比自己大上几岁的浪漫帅哥更能让十八岁的男孩女孩们心动了。孔帕尼注意到了门口的骚动，他找了个借口离开其他带着胸牌的监察，千里迢迢从会场的另一端穿过人群冲过来。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>埃登，<span class="s1">”</span>他说，同时看了一眼吉鲁，而吉鲁非常绅士地在离他们几步的地方停了下来，并将目光投向别的地方，<span class="s1">“</span>怎么回事儿？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>他叫奥利弗。<span class="s1">”</span>阿扎尔坦坦荡荡地回答，<span class="s1">“</span>你觉得怎么样？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我觉得怎么样？<span class="s1">”</span>孔帕尼露出一副哭笑不得的表情，<span class="s1">“</span>邀请校外的舞伴要提前告诉监察，我前几周问过你们多少次啦？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>没关系。<span class="s1">”</span>阿扎尔拍拍自己的胸脯，再拍拍孔帕尼的胸脯，<span class="s1">“</span>他爱上我了，所以他没时间在舞会上搞什么坏事的。放心吧！<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">在孔帕尼没反应过来之前，阿扎尔就拖着吉鲁的胳膊跑了。<span class="s1">“</span>你在说什么鬼话？<span class="s1">”</span>孔帕尼在他们身后喊，<span class="s1">“</span>埃登，我发誓<span class="s1">——”</span>而阿扎尔回过头，手放在眼睛下边对他做了个鬼脸。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>你们在说什么？<span class="s1">”</span>他们走出几步之后，吉鲁问，<span class="s1">“</span>那位小哥看起来是个人物。我需要把自己的驾照给他抵押吗？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>得了吧，你比我们大几岁？文森特会搞定的。<span class="s1">”</span>阿扎尔笑话他，然后骄傲地摊开双手，展示他身后的舞池，<span class="s1">“</span>欢迎来到我的地盘，现在准备欣赏我举世无双的<span class="s1">……”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">吉鲁的眼睛在紫色、红色和蓝色闪烁交替的迪斯科球下注视着他：<span class="s1">“</span>是是，我迫不及待了。不过在你展示牙线舞和霹雳电臀舞之前，我想这和你跳这首曲子。<span class="s1">”</span>他将一只手递向了阿扎尔。<span class="s1">“</span>来吧，我保证只会占用你一支舞，之后你可以去和任何你自己想邀请的人跳。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>呃，<span class="s1">”</span>阿扎尔后面的话无声地消失在了他自己的嘴里。他看了看吉鲁的手，又抬头看了看他的眼睛，<span class="s1">“</span>也行。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">吉鲁不会和他就<span class="s1">“</span>也行<span class="s1">”</span>这种话过不去，他们俩牵着手混进了跳舞的人群中。他们俩同时摆出了男方的手势，随后吉鲁笑了笑，从善如流地换成了另一边的手。他一边搂着阿扎尔的腰将他拉近自己，一边凑近了他的耳边：<span class="s1">“</span>那个金头发的男孩，是你说过的之前的暗恋对象吗？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">阿扎尔只觉得他的嘴唇离自己的耳朵太近了，令他的耳垂有点发烫：<span class="s1">“</span>什么？谁？我说过什么？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">吉鲁带着他转了半圈，用眼神指向正和默滕斯一边说话一边十分明显地在往他俩这边瞟的德布劳内，<span class="s1">“</span>那个。<span class="s1">”</span>他说，<span class="s1">“</span>他在看你呢。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">阿扎尔飞快地回头看了一眼，但他和德布劳内并没有对上眼神。当然，即使对上了也没有什么大不了的，也许吧。也许会有点奇怪，但他们俩不会知道了。<span class="s1">“</span>是啊，<span class="s1">”</span>他爽快地承认了，<span class="s1">“</span>你怎么看出来的？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我猜的。<span class="s1">”</span>吉鲁摆出了他那副稍带得意的神情，<span class="s1">“</span>他看起来是个好孩子。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">阿扎尔没有立刻回答他的俏皮话。他的眼神飘向一边。他偶尔，只是偶尔，会露出这种比他的年纪要成熟得多的眼神。这其实是一个非常吸引人的地方，但没有人会告诉他这一点。<span class="s1">“</span>他们一直说我应当邀请凯文做我的舞伴，或者今晚去邀请他跳支舞。但我并不觉得这是个好主意。<span class="s1">”</span>他顿了顿，又笑了笑，<span class="s1">“</span>这里边的故事太复杂了，奥利弗。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">他们俩顺着人群绕了个半个圆弧，到了库尔图瓦站着的那一侧。<span class="s1">“</span>我可以想像，<span class="s1">”</span>吉鲁回答，<span class="s1">“</span>我进来的时候他和一个深色头发的高个儿站在一起。如果那家伙就是你说过的那个精彩故事里的另一个人，<span class="s1">”</span>他笑着摇了摇头，<span class="s1">“</span>我不得不说，我觉得他们俩显然还没有完全结束。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">阿扎尔耸了耸肩：<span class="s1">“</span>那是其中一个原因。可能吧。<span class="s1">”</span>他说，<span class="s1">“</span>但是我必须要强调，如果我邀请了凯文做我的舞伴，那这会儿你就没法来演王子啦。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我会来的。如果比较谁更加美丽动人，我有自信可以打败他。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">阿扎尔忍不住发出了一声多少有点破坏气氛的嘎嘎大笑，松开他放在吉鲁腰后的手，他们俩碰了碰手掌。他笑得太响了，让周围的几对儿都回头瞪了他们几眼，但他们俩都无所谓，因为这一会儿他们只会看着对方的眼睛。他和奥利弗，他们俩是在什么情况下认识的？他们是在什么时候第一次接吻，第一次拥抱，第一次相拥而眠的？这只有他们自己知道。阿扎尔凑上去，亲了亲吉鲁的嘴角。这也许是对今晚的感谢，也许是对他善解人意的感谢，也许包含着对过去很多事的很多很多个感谢。一切只有他自己知道。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我明白，小老弟。<span class="s1">”</span>在这首曲子即将要结束，互相拥抱着的舞伴们纷纷松开彼此时，吉鲁像对待一个孩子似地轻轻摸了摸他的头顶，<span class="s1">“</span>如果是我，我也许不会选择和你一样的决定。但我只是想告诉你，这一切都没关系。你做你自己，埃登，<strong><em>你做你自己</em></strong>。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">直到被默滕斯突然在长桌边上截住之前，默尼耶还没有意识到自己一晚上都在绕着会场打圈。默滕斯递给他一杯刚倒满的啤酒，<span class="s1">“</span>全场就数你最累啦，托马斯！<span class="s1">”——</span>和一句饱含关切的打趣。他胸口戴着一枚小雏菊和山谷百合编成的小花环，他并没有邀请舞伴，这小花环是班里的姑娘们送给他的。他一整晚都在和不同的人拥抱，合影，和其他人一块儿在舞池里蹦蹦跳跳。他玩得很开心。即使托比、扬、罗梅卢、凯文他们都有各自的舞伴（或者麻烦），他们也绝不会落下默滕斯一个人。就连这会儿，默尼耶都能看见维尔通亨和阿尔德韦雷尔德站在舞池另一边关切地看向他们这里，他趁着默滕斯低下头倒第二杯啤酒的时机冲他们挤了挤眼睛。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我真的有那么做吗？<span class="s1">”</span>他笑了笑，<span class="s1">“</span>我一直在转圈儿吗？我记得我喝了酒，跳了舞，和少说有五十个人讲了话呢。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>别骗你自己了，托马斯。<span class="s1">”</span>默滕斯同情拍了拍他的肩膀，<span class="s1">“</span>我还看不出来吗？今晚卡瓦尼穿得好看极啦，你为什么不去和他说话？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我不知道，我觉得不太合适。<span class="s1">”</span>默尼耶耸了耸肩，想了想，又补充，<span class="s1">“</span>也不太敢。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>今晚在这儿的学生至少有一半和他说过话了，男孩女孩都有。<span class="s1">”</span>默滕斯拿自己的杯子敲了敲他的手指骨节，<span class="s1">“</span>他是你的老师，你应该有五百个话题可以和他说。他知道你大学选了艺术吗？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>他不知道。<span class="s1">”</span>默尼耶喝了一口啤酒，揉了揉默滕斯前额的头发，<span class="s1">“</span>我应该告诉他吗？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">默滕斯很认真地想了几秒钟，随后露出了他那种过于甜蜜的微笑，在他刚要开口的时候，放在长桌角上的手机响了响。他们俩同时看向了屏幕：「<em>我得知今晚是你们的毕业舞会。</em>」那条消息这么写着。默尼耶看清楚了那个发信人的名字，愣了半秒钟，飞快地侧过脑袋瞄了一眼默滕斯。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">默滕斯脸上的笑容已经消失了。他抿着嘴唇，低着头看着屏幕，慢吞吞地伸出手将手机屏幕解锁，像是故意让默尼耶也将那个信息页面看得清清楚楚。对面的那个人依然在发消息，页面上端的冈萨洛<span class="s1">·</span>伊瓜因这个名字下边一直显示着<span class="s1">“</span>正在输入<span class="s1">”</span>，但始终都没有这个家伙的下一条信息出现，而默滕斯也一句话都不说。默尼耶突然感到有点不知所措，这种时候明明该是那几个人陪在德利斯身<span class="s1">——</span>那几个家伙呢？他飞快地抬头扫视了一遍人群<span class="s1">——</span>他妈的，这会儿你们倒开始跳舞啦？</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">「<em>你毕业了，祝贺你。</em>」这是第二条。默尼耶轻轻地把一只手掌放在他肩上，默滕斯没有动。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>正在输入<span class="s1">”</span>又开始了。无论对面那个人想对默滕斯说什么，他显然完全不知道如何组织自己的语言。默尼耶看到默滕斯闭上了眼睛，按灭了手机屏幕。他不再想知道对方会发什么过来了。默滕斯抬起眼睛，再次冲他微笑起来，但比起他之前脸上明亮的神情而言显得有些勉强。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我认为你应该，我亲爱的高个子朋友。<span class="s1">”</span>默滕斯一边笑着，一边飞快地揉了揉鼻子，<span class="s1">“</span>你已经等了一整年啦，更何况<span class="s1">……”</span>他顿了顿，露出了一个温柔又有点失落的眼神，<span class="s1">“</span>我告诉过你的，托马斯，我告诉过你他在你不注意的时候是怎样看着你的吧？我知道那种眼神，我可清楚有那种眼神的人心里在想什么啦。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">默尼耶咬了咬自己的下嘴唇。这是他考虑事情时的一个小动作。默滕斯表现得像自己不想多说任何关于那条短信的事儿，但这样真的好吗？傻瓜也看得出他脸上那是什么表情。我很抱歉，默尼耶这样想。但他无法将这句话说出来，他不知道如何安慰默滕斯，因为他对于这之前发生的事情只是从默滕斯自己嘴里听过一个轻描淡写的大概，他也完全没想到默滕斯现在依然还会为此而感到难过。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我知道，我知道，<span class="s1">”</span>默尼耶最后还是决定顺从默滕斯的意思。算啦，他总是会顺着默滕斯的意思。<span class="s1">“</span>但我还是不明白你指的到底是什么，德利斯，我一点儿都没感觉到。<span class="s1">”</span>为了假装自己刚才真的在考虑这件事，他故意苦涩地笑了笑，还摸了摸自己的后脑勺。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>行啦，<span class="s1">”</span>默滕斯的手非常果断地在空中挥了一下，然后啪地打在在默尼耶的肩上。他仰着脸看着默尼耶，脸颊红通通的，也许是因为啤酒，也许是因为那些短信。<span class="s1">“</span>跟我来，我去帮你和他说上话。<span class="s1">‘</span>不留遗憾<span class="s1">’</span>，你比这儿所有人都应该遵守罗梅卢想的这个好主题。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">他说完，将杯子里的啤酒一口喝干，然后将塑料杯唰地一声扣在桌上，转身往卡瓦尼站着的角落走。他的手抬起来，又放下去，默尼耶确信他是擦了擦自己的眼睛。他在身后喊了两声德利斯，但默滕斯像是没听见似地向前走，他的背挺得笔直，下巴抬着，没有回头。默尼耶叹了口气，放下自己的杯子，加快几步跟了上去。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">德布劳内感到头疼极了，原因竟然还不止一个。他刚刚被扬和穆萨一左一右教唆着多喝了至少三杯还是四杯啤酒，晕晕乎乎地跟着大家去跳舞，然后在人群中被别人的鞋跟绊个正着。好在他摔下去的时候被默尼耶拦住了，坏在大概有整整五秒钟，他都茫然地躺在默尼耶的胳膊里和他大眼瞪小眼。其他混蛋都在笑，还是默滕斯过来替他解的围。当然，这种时刻怎么少得了库尔图瓦呢？他在这一小撮人的另一端，一边和阿扎尔带来的那个舞伴讲话，一边似笑非笑地盯着他。真丢人，我看见了。他好像在这么说，德布劳内面无表情地移开了目光。顺便一提，他对阿扎尔那个来路不明的高个儿舞伴也没有什么特别的好感。他扭回头，埃登正巧在这个时候滑到他的跟前，拉起他的手让他跟着所有人一块儿甩起人浪<span class="s1">——</span>所有人都在尖声大笑，高声唱歌，胡乱大喊着某句最近流行的骚话，后头跟着某个教师或者某个宿监的名字。这是今晚最混乱、最激情、最吵闹的瞬间，德布劳内很快就忘记了自己刚才的丢人一刻，跟着阿扎尔一块儿大喊大叫，并在人浪升起又降落的时候看了一眼库尔图瓦。他看到库尔图瓦也在跟着大家一起喊，看起来比德布劳内今晚刚进门看到他的时候显得要快活得多。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">这挺好的，德布劳内一边收回自己的眼神一边想，他们俩最终还是都来了，但是也没什么不好的。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">最后一首了。人浪散去的时候，德布劳内听到几乎每一个人都在互相告诉对方，这是今晚最后一首慢歌了。好像所有人都在几秒钟的时间之内回到了自己的舞伴身边，只剩下几个不打算跳这支舞的可怜人三三两两地聚在一起。五岁的孩子都知道毕业舞会的最后一首慢歌会是最浪漫的、最特别的，那只能和你想要共舞的那个特别的人一块儿跳。德布劳内又看了一眼库尔图瓦，突然才意识到这个可怜人的范围里还包括他自己。他发现库尔图瓦回到了自己一开始站着的那个角落，屁股靠着墙，身体微微前倾，一手抱胸，另一只手放在自己的鼻子下面，捂住他的下半张脸。他的头发没有几个小时前那么油光水滑，额头前有几撮散了开来，他自己似乎也没有想着要去洗手间整理一下。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>你在看蒂博？<span class="s1">”</span>维尔通亨的声音突然在他耳边响起来，<span class="s1">“</span>又在看？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">德布劳内毫不心虚地回答：<span class="s1">“</span>我没有。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">维尔通亨笑起来，拍了拍德布劳内的额头。<span class="s1">“</span>凯文喝得有点儿多了，<span class="s1">”</span>他说，德布劳内皱了皱眉，以为他在对自己说话，随后他才反应过来是在和他身边的登贝莱说，<span class="s1">“</span>去问问蒂博能不能送他回家。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">德布劳内觉得自己看维尔通亨的表情一定像是在忍住让自己不吐出来。他喝得是有点儿多了，但绝对还不成问题。<span class="s1">“</span>多谢，<span class="s1">”</span>他说，丝毫不掩饰对这个主意的嫌弃，<span class="s1">“</span>我宁愿走四十五分钟回家。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>算啦，<span class="s1">”</span>登贝莱拍了拍维尔通亨的胳膊让他闭嘴，<span class="s1">“</span>我瞧他还好。再等一会儿，结束之后你可以搭我的车回家。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">德布劳内露出一副不相信的眼神：<span class="s1">“</span>你和扬没有计划？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我们明天要出发去湖区，毕业旅行。<span class="s1">”</span>登贝莱笑了笑，<span class="s1">“</span>而这白痴行李还没收拾好呢。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">灯光暗了下来，最后一支舞要开始了，所有有舞伴的人都冲进了舞池里抢占好位置。维尔通亨扯了扯登贝莱的领子，德布劳内看着他们俩离开，还听见了一两句<span class="s1">“</span>笨蛋<span class="s1">”“</span>白痴<span class="s1">”</span>和<span class="s1">“</span>你告诉凯文做什么？<span class="s1">”</span>之类的话。德布劳内翻了个白眼，同时露出了微笑。两个傻蛋，他想，祝你们一路顺风。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">穆萨和扬，他们总是形影不离，他们俩从小学开始就呆在一起，到这儿之后又一路从中学同班到毕业。多有趣，德布劳内想，他和蒂博也是。从现在的状况看来，连从这中间慢慢滋生出的情感都是类似的。人们说对于某种性别的偏好是刻在基因里的，他们也许说对了，但从现实看来，也许是那些单纯不介意单一性别的人占得更多。打个比方，库尔图瓦大约在九年级的时候就有意无意地对德布劳内透露过自己似乎更喜欢男孩，但转头就泡走德布劳内十年级这辈子第一个追求的那个女孩儿的混蛋也是他。库尔图瓦对这件事始终没有一句解释，德布劳内也不屑于问他，所以他们那一整年都没有说一句话。只是为什么到了十二年级，在所有人都相信他们会再熬一年就此别过的时候，他们的选择又渐渐重叠在了一起呢？他们俩又开始偶尔夹枪带棒地交谈，又开始抄作业和转发愚蠢的动物视频，又开始可以容忍一边嘲讽一边和对方坐在同一条长桌上吃饭<span class="s1">——</span>这些事情他们做起来会比一般人要尴尬和生硬得多，但这本身对他们而言已经是极大的进步了。其他人或许不理解为什么，但是德布劳内大概是知道一部分的：托埃登的福，他终于意识到自己也许才是那个<span class="s1">“</span>似乎更喜欢男孩<span class="s1">”</span>的家伙。然后从前的许多事情在他眼里都变得不太一样了。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">他甚至没有立刻察觉到自己正在朝库尔图瓦那儿走去，库尔图瓦也没有察觉到他正向自己走来。直到德布劳内站在他面前，库尔图瓦才如梦初醒似地看到他，然后眨了眨眼。要知道女孩儿们都说，最后一支舞特殊在所有人在这一支舞的时候都会将注意力投向特定的某个人，从某种程度上说，他们俩也许同样是这样做的。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">他们俩沉默了几秒钟。最后库尔图瓦歪了歪脑袋：<span class="s1">“</span>怎么了，凯文？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">德布劳内很严肃地看着他，眉毛稍稍皱着，嘴唇紧紧地抿在一起。他站得像根木桩一样笔直，这让库尔图瓦也下意识地站直了身体。德布劳内稍稍抬起下巴，抬起一只手勾了勾，示意他向自己这边弯下腰。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">库尔图瓦像是以为德布劳内要说什么，他犹豫了一下，还是磨磨蹭蹭地俯下了身。德布劳内没有马上开口，所以库尔图瓦又向前凑了凑。他的耳朵离德布劳内的嘴唇就那么一点点儿的距离。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>千万不要多想。<span class="s1">”</span>德布劳内低声说了一句，然后在库尔图瓦还没反应过来之前粗鲁地捧住了他的脸，咬住了他的嘴唇。几秒钟后，他松开库尔图瓦，下意识地舔了舔自己的上唇，随即又狠狠地用手腕擦了擦嘴，一把拽住库尔图瓦的衣襟，转身向门口大步走去。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">维特塞尔牵着索尔根的手偷偷溜进了体育馆。他们俩刚刚都看见了拽着库尔图瓦走的德布劳内，索尔根看起来有一肚子的问题，他迷惑地看向维特塞尔，而维特塞尔只能用无奈的耸肩来回答他。<span class="s1">“</span>别管他们了，<span class="s1">”</span>他说，<span class="s1">“</span>也别去问你哥哥。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">索尔根仰着脸看着他，维特塞尔安慰似地吻了吻他的额头：<span class="s1">“</span>来吧。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">他们俩在昏暗的灯光中沿着墙壁蹭到舞池的最边缘。维特塞尔做了一个非常标准的邀舞手势，这如果被他的朋友们看见大概要笑话他一会儿，但是索尔根只是咬了咬嘴唇，有点儿害羞地握住了他的手。索尔根只穿了一件黑色的衬衫，因为他现在还没有资格穿上象征着大人的西装外套。不过维特塞尔依然给他准备了胸花，栀子和黄玫瑰，他自己的胸口也一样。维特塞尔十分轻柔地试着搂住索尔根的腰，他也用一只手搂住了维特塞尔的后背。他们的胸口几乎是紧贴着的，索尔根能够闻到维特塞尔身上的古龙水味道。他自己今晚也偷偷擦了点儿埃登的古龙水，他并不是特别喜欢那个味道，但是这多少能让他觉得自己像个大人，至少像埃登那样，像埃克塞尔那样。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">他抬起脑袋，维特塞尔安静地微笑着，温柔地注视着他。要知道，维特塞尔可能是整个学校最英俊的男孩，他个子很高，有迷人的棕色皮肤和一双那样少见的湛蓝色的眼睛。索尔根对他最早的印象就来自埃登，他说有两个姑娘为了和维特塞尔去看电影或者吃午餐之类的事儿差点大打出手。他当时觉得埃登有点夸张，但现在他倒是挺愿意相信这是真的<span class="s1">——</span>当那双眼睛在看着你的时候，你什么都愿意相信是真的。尤其，尤其是当你知道他只会这样看你一个人的时候。他轻轻踮起脚尖，亲吻了一下维特塞尔的嘴角。每个阿扎尔似乎都喜欢这么做，但意义又各不相同。索尔根相信埃克塞尔能明白他的意思。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">随后他轻声问：<span class="s1">“</span>埃登呢？<span class="s1">”</span>他的眼神从维特塞尔的肩膀上边瞄来瞄去，<span class="s1">“</span>还有他那个传说中的炮友呢？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>炮友？<span class="s1">”</span>维特塞尔没想到他会说出这个词，让他忍不住重复了一遍，<span class="s1">“</span>你说那个奥利弗？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>哦，<span class="s1">”</span>索尔根意味深长地点点头，露出一个若有所思的微笑，这个时候他看起来和他的哥哥简直如出一辙，<span class="s1">“</span>原来他叫奥利弗。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">维特塞尔将索尔根严严实实地藏在自己的怀里，因为他也不知道埃登现在在人群中的哪个角落，而且他比谁都要清楚，如果被埃登看到他带着自己的亲弟弟偷偷来毕业舞会，那今天晚上可别想就这么结束了。他带着索尔根跟着音乐慢慢旋转，互相拥抱着，在几乎只能靠发型和体型来分辨人的灯光下搜索埃登的身影。他先看到了维尔马伦和阿尔德韦雷尔德：在前几周，谁也没想到他们俩会一起来参加舞会。托马斯戴着蓝色的紫罗兰胸花，托比则戴着白色的。他们俩一晚上都呆在一起，但又互相保持着友好距离和其他人交谈，没有人敢问他们俩进展到了什么程度，不过眼下他们的手正放在对方的胸口，他们的额头好像也轻柔地抵在了一起。真不错。维尔通亨和登贝莱在他们俩的九点钟方向<span class="s1">——</span>维特塞尔立刻移开了目光，他一点儿都不想看清楚那两个人在忙着干点什么。埃登呢？他们俩又踩着这抒情浪漫的旋律转了一圈。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">索尔根突然抓紧了他的胳膊，<span class="s1">“</span>别动，别动，<span class="s1">”</span>他以一种激动又克制的语调在维特塞尔耳边小声说，<span class="s1">“</span>我看到他们了。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">维特塞尔笑了，摇了摇头，将索尔根搂得更紧了些，这样别人就更不可能瞧见他了。索尔根几乎趴在他的胸口，从他的肩膀上边露出两只眼睛，兴致盎然地偷看自己的哥哥和别人跳舞。<span class="s1">“</span>我没想到，<span class="s1">”</span>他咂了咂舌，<span class="s1">“</span>还挺帅的。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>虽然我还没有见过那个奥利弗，<span class="s1">”</span>维特塞尔温柔地和他开玩笑，<span class="s1">“</span>但不知道为什么，你夸奖他会让我感到有威胁。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我指的是埃登。<span class="s1">”</span>索尔根动了动脑袋，从维特塞尔的一边肩膀换到另一边，<span class="s1">“</span>爸爸的那件西装难看死了，不过他穿起来比我想的好看点儿。那个奥利弗<span class="s1">……”</span>他的手隔着衣服狡猾地捏了捏维特塞尔的胳膊，<span class="s1">“……</span>他也不错。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">维特塞尔笑了，亲了一下索尔根的额头。他突然看到默尼耶也在舞池里，他和他的舞伴在稍微远一点儿的地方，藏在另一个不引人注意的角落里，默尼耶脱掉了西装外套，只穿着里边的一件深色衬衫，显得修长又英俊。维特塞尔眯起眼睛，看到他身前站着的似乎是一个穿着白色衬衫的男人，他们分明正搂着对方的腰。<span class="s1">“</span>了不起，<span class="s1">”</span>他一边看向别的地方，一边赞赏般地嘀咕了一句：<span class="s1">“</span>真有他的。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">最后一支舞就像人们所想的那样浪漫，但也比他们以为的要短得太多。在离最后一句歌词还差几拍的时候，维特塞尔又带着索尔根偷偷摸摸地离开了会场，可能只有孔帕尼看到了他们。默尼耶松开了他老师的胳膊，惊讶于在人在心跳加速到无以复加的时候手心是不会出汗的；而卡瓦尼拍了拍他的后颈，祝贺似地、赞许似地亲吻了他的前额。维尔马伦和阿尔德韦雷尔德在灯光亮起的一瞬间就放开了彼此，回到了他们这一整晚都保持着的礼貌距离，一起走到其他朋友中间，但是有心的人能够注意到他们身体侧面纠缠在一起的手指。维尔通亨一点儿都不在意灯亮了起来，他双手还搂着登贝莱的脖颈，登贝莱仿佛有些不好意思，但又在周围几个人的起哄声中亲了亲维尔通亨的鼻尖。而且，就在这么几秒钟的瞬间里，阿扎尔已经拉着吉鲁跑到了那个不得不说还挺漂亮的玫瑰花架下边，默滕斯一边笑一边拿着阿扎尔塞给他的相机给他们俩拍照。<span class="s1">“</span>站直点儿！<span class="s1">”</span>他对埃登亲热地大喊，<span class="s1">“</span>这张不许撅屁股！<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">多么完美的夜晚，谁也没有遗憾，不是吗？所有人都聚到了舞池正中间，手里拿着啤酒杯，有些人准备灌进自己的肚子，而有些人正打着一会儿往别人脑袋上洒啤酒的小坏主意。孔帕尼站到了台上，他一手拿着话筒，另一手拿着一个金色的信封：<span class="s1">“</span>安静！安静！请每个人都拿好自己的酒杯，因为现在我要宣布今晚的舞会国王和舞会王后。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">毕业生们大声欢呼起孔帕尼的名字，孔帕尼在这个时候扫视了一遍在场所有人。<span class="s1">“</span>凯文呢？<span class="s1">”</span>他有些疑惑地问，<span class="s1">“</span>蒂博呢？埃克塞尔呢？他们几个跑哪儿去了？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>别管他们啦！<span class="s1">”</span>人群里不知道谁大声回答，<span class="s1">“</span>快告诉我们！<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">孔帕尼笑了，他摇摇头，低下头拆开了那个信封。几秒钟后，女孩们一窝蜂地簇拥到今晚最幸运的女孩儿身边<span class="s1">——</span>那正是之前和库尔图瓦抱怨自己不走运的姑娘，她无法相信刚刚听见了自己的名字，脸上正泛着兴奋的潮红；而男孩们则已经干脆将默滕斯抬到了肩膀上，<span class="s1">“</span>让我们来三呼万岁！<span class="s1">”</span>阿扎尔举起啤酒，所有人也跟着他举起啤酒，<span class="s1">“</span>万岁！<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">孔帕尼将默滕斯的那只皇冠丢到人群里，男孩们欢呼着万岁将它举高，传到默滕斯手中。维尔通亨将皇冠举给他的时候顿住了，用那种只有他们俩自己明白的眼神看着他。那个皇冠在空中停顿着，随后默滕斯笑了笑，一边伸手去接一边说：<span class="s1">“</span>怎么啦，扬？<span class="s1">”</span>他脸上那种快活又骄傲的神色毫无异样，其他人依然在欢呼着，将杯子里的饮料四处乱泼。孔帕尼才不会在这种时候管这些事儿呢，他和卢卡库刚被费莱尼一人泼了一杯啤酒，现在他们俩正拽着他打算好好地报仇。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>你和他说什么了？<span class="s1">”</span>维尔通亨的嘴唇飞快地动了动。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">默滕斯冲他露出了一个有点儿悲伤的微笑：<span class="s1">“</span>我说<span class="s1">‘</span>也祝贺你<span class="s1">’</span>。你知道，他也是这个月毕业。<span class="s1">”</span>然后举起那顶皇冠，端端正正地戴在自己的头上。维尔通亨瞪大了眼睛，但默滕斯在他开口前又打断了他：<span class="s1">“</span>别管他啦，扬！<span class="s1">”</span>他飞快地吸了吸鼻子，大声对所有人喊，<span class="s1">“</span>现在是庆祝的时间了！<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">阿扎尔又一次带头欢呼起来：<span class="s1">“</span>万岁！<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">默尼耶站在人群里，站在无数<span class="s1">“</span>万岁<span class="s1">”</span>声中间。他刚刚换下打算去拿一杯啤酒加入战局的查德利，担任起了抬着默滕斯其中一条腿的重要职位。那个女孩儿也被大家抬了起来，默滕斯举起交给他的手杖向她致意，那手杖的顶端有一小簇盛放的虞美人花。默尼耶的目光很快离开了他们，开始在人群中搜寻卡瓦尼的身影，在刚刚那支舞之后，他认为自己有极其重要的事情要单独告诉他的老师<span class="s1">——</span>至少得让他知道，自己会去大学学习艺术<span class="s1">——</span>他看到卡瓦尼正站在角落里，和另外两个出席的教师交谈着，旁边还站着阿扎尔带来的那个奥利弗。卡瓦尼的胸口不知什么时候戴上了一朵粉色的蝴蝶花，他几乎是立刻就发现了默尼耶投过去的眼神，并回头给了他一个会意的微笑。默尼耶完全没预料到会得到回应，他几乎是直愣愣地盯着卡瓦尼。谁能想到这是给维特塞尔想了一堆鬼主意帮他追男朋友的爱情大师托马斯<span class="s1">·</span>默尼耶呢？</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>嘿！<span class="s1">”</span>默滕斯突然轻柔地打了一下他的耳朵，默尼耶回过神来，仰起脸看着他。默滕斯低头看着他，露出一个非常得意又充满欣慰的笑容，<span class="s1">“</span>你不专心，<span class="s1">”</span>他嘴上却是这样说的，<span class="s1">“</span>你在看老师。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我认罪。<span class="s1">”</span>默尼耶也跟着他一起笑，<span class="s1">“</span>我这就看你，德利斯，我这就看你。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>什么？你说什么？<span class="s1">”</span>默滕斯拿自己的手杖轻轻敲了敲他的头顶，扬起了下巴，摆出一副傲慢的神气，但在他脸上显得可爱极了，<span class="s1">“</span>你该叫我陛下。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">这真是显得傻极了，但我们不能责怪他们俩，我们也不能责怪今晚在这里的任何人。因为任何一个高中毕业的家伙都知道，<span class="s1">“</span>不留遗憾<span class="s1">”</span>总是意味着要做些傻事。也许走进来的每个人在看到那个巨大的红色条幅时都在想这是个什么白痴主题，但他们离开的时候绝对不会后悔今晚来到这里。是的，包括奥利弗，包括凯文、蒂博、埃克塞尔和索尔根，包括他们所有人。他们会永远记住这一晚，它将会成为火漆上盖的那个印章，永远为他们守护着这一晚之前所有的故事。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">这个晚上不总是快乐的事，但如果只有快乐，那有些人一定会说：那反而是一种遗憾。况且，这个晚上还剩下至少一半的时间哪！这些想着<span class="s1">“</span>不留遗憾<span class="s1">”</span>而多少干了些傻事的家伙们马上就会有机会获得他们的奖赏。他们也许终于能够得以成功地和过去道别；也许会握住自己命中注定般的伙伴的手，第一次试着向对方承诺未来；也许有人会让自己的勇气再上一个台阶，再往前跨一步，去看看那道界限之外的东西究竟是什么。无论哪一种，那都是这个晚上最美妙的结局，每一个人都是这个故事里的灰姑娘。不留遗憾才能得到新的未来，对吧？那一晚决定去参加舞会的灰姑娘是这么告诉我们的。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">我说这些究竟是在想说明什么呢？我想说明的是，罗梅卢<span class="s1">·</span>卢卡库也许是整个学校最有智慧的人。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>END</strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>一个番外：谁是真的笨蛋？</strong>
</p><p class="p1">一段埃登、凯文、蒂博在十一年级时发生的故事。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">阿扎尔叉着腰站在教室正中间的吊灯下边。<span class="s1">“</span>为什么没有人给校工打电话？<span class="s1">”</span>他问，<span class="s1">“</span>这个灯泡坏了一个星期啦。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>谁知道，<span class="s1">”</span>库尔图瓦拿着拖把，懒洋洋地从教室的屁股后边拖到前面，<span class="s1">“</span>我们学校还有校工？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>是的，没想到吧。<span class="s1">”</span>阿扎尔给他比了个拇指，保持着叉腰的姿势，走到教室最后面的一个大纸箱旁边，<span class="s1">“</span>不过我们有灯泡，这好像是托比去年圣诞节从物理教室拿来的。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>那还能用？<span class="s1">”</span>德布劳内坐在最后一排座位的椅子上，身体向后仰，把他的两条腿搁在课桌上。这其实是一个酷男孩专属姿势，但你必须忽略他腿旁边放着的两块沾满肥皂水的海绵。<span class="s1">“</span>去吧，埃登，去试试。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">他们俩都只会接阿扎尔的话。库尔图瓦和德布劳内之间绝不会发生任何对话，谁都清楚得很。他们俩看都不看一眼对方，但阿扎尔也不怎么有所谓，只要他们能办好该办的事儿就好。他看了看靠在拖把上的库尔图瓦和戳着海绵的德布劳内，心想，差不多能办好也就行了。谁关心教室扫除做得彻不彻底呢？</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">他拿着灯泡走到吊灯底下，对库尔图瓦勾了勾手指：<span class="s1">“</span>来吧，蒂博。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">库尔图瓦站在原地，撑着拖把，一动不动地看着他：<span class="s1">“</span>如果你想让我换灯泡，直接把灯泡给我就行了。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>那样多不好玩。<span class="s1">”</span>阿扎尔跃跃欲试地指了指头顶上，<span class="s1">“</span>快来吧。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">库尔图瓦把阿扎尔驮到自己的肩上，他的表情看起来不是特别享受这个状况。随后他故意转了小半圈，不让自己背面对着德布劳内。阿扎尔坐在他肩上左看右看，<span class="s1">“</span>哇噻，<span class="s1">”</span>他说，<span class="s1">“</span>这高度也太刺激了。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">德布劳内面无表情地回答：<span class="s1">“</span>那当然，你现在至少有七英尺六英寸呢。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">阿扎尔冲他做了个鬼脸，上下两下就把坏灯泡拧了下来。库尔图瓦起初安静而充满耐心地站在原地，直到他觉得这个时间长得有点儿过分了，要知道背着阿扎尔也不是什么多省力的事儿哩。<span class="s1">“</span>埃登？<span class="s1">”</span>他问，<span class="s1">“</span>你拧好了没有？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我早就拧着了，<span class="s1">”</span>阿扎尔无辜又理直气壮地回答，<span class="s1">“</span>可是你不转，这灯泡如何拧紧呢？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">德布劳内爆发出一阵大笑，差点儿从椅子上面翻下去。<span class="s1">“</span>哈！<span class="s1">”</span>阿扎尔回过头，对他比了一个射击的手势，<span class="s1">“</span>你笑了！<span class="s1">”</span>库尔图瓦听见了这句话，他依然侧面对着德布劳内，似乎故意非常嫌弃地皱了皱鼻子，但他什么也没说。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我的老天，<span class="s1">”</span>德布劳内说，<span class="s1">“</span>我从没听过这么弱智的话。<span class="s1">”</span>他一边笑一边给自己擦眼泪，<span class="s1">“</span>你是世界上最大的笨蛋，埃登。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>那又如何？<span class="s1">”</span>阿扎尔拍了拍库尔图瓦的胳膊让他将自己放下来。库尔图瓦才刚刚弯下膝盖，阿扎尔就从他的背上跳了下来，得意地拍了拍双手，<span class="s1">“</span>你笑了，凯文。我的目的达到啦。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>关于胸花的一些设定细节</p><p>登麻：山茶花（白色）、勿忘我（紫色）和月见草花（红色）。白色山茶花——“你真可爱”；勿忘我——“真爱”“回忆”；红色月见草花——“离开你我无法生活”<br/>阿扎尔：红色风信子——“玩乐”“喜悦”<br/>吉鲁：红色玫瑰——“爱”“热情”“尊重”<br/>默滕斯：小雏菊——“纯洁”“忠诚的爱”；山谷百合——“甜美”“回归幸福”“你让我的生命变得完整”；手杖上的虞美人是比利时国花<br/>维二扎：白色栀子花——“你很漂亮”“秘密的爱”；黄色玫瑰——“快乐”“友谊”<br/>药托（不许这么喊）：蓝色紫罗兰——“谨慎”“忠诚”“我将永远对你真诚”；白色紫罗兰——“让我们抓住幸福的机会”<br/>默瓦尼：粉色蝴蝶花——“愿意和我跳一支舞吗？”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>